Can Enemies Find Love?
by Wok
Summary: Rin and Len used to be the best of friends, but that all changes once Len ego goes to his head and confesses in the wrong way. Now all the two do is fight and judge each other. It's driving the rest of the Vocaloid gang insane. One day, it becomes so bad that Luka sends them away and tells the two not to come back until they make nice. Can these two rivals find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm finally back from my hiatus! Though, I should have said that I was on one. ._. So! I have some bad news, and than I have some good news that can over-power the bad news. I have decided that it was time for me to delete my two current fanfics and start out fresh. This wasn't easy for me to decide, but it's for the best. I was immature while writing them, and I think I can do better now. The good news is that I'm writing a new Vocaloid fanfic (This one), and I'll write a new Luka x Gakupo one once I feel inspired to. I'll also be trying to get a Ciel x Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji) fic out there as well. Their aren't too many of those fics out there, and the most I see are short stories. It makes me sad that I haven't seen too many of those, and I'd like to change that! :D Anyways! On to the story.~**

Chapter 1`

The warm glow from the stage lights hit the two blondes perfectly. There they stood, side by side, getting ready for yet another performance for the people's entertainment. The Kagamines looked 'lovingly' into each other's eyes, singing and dancing in complete harmony with one other. They looked absolutely perfect together, but were they, really..?

* * *

(After their performance)

"You were flat on that last part, way to make us both look bad, Rin!" The male blonde said in rage as he crossed his arms. Rin looked at him in total shock as her anger reached its peak. Even the rest of the Vocaloids could feel the awkward and unsettling vibe between the two.

"What? Me, flat?! You are kidding, right? I sounded perfect! You're just losing it." Rin shouted as she got closer to Len. She gave him a small shove to the chest before she continued to speak.

"And you know what, Len, your dancing wasn't all that great either. Totally off when we were singing _**Magnet**_. Thanks for making _**ME**_ look bad!" Everyone knew that at this point, it could only get worse. Miku gave Kaito a nudge, telling him that it was time to end this before things got out of hand.

The blue haired man looked at his girlfriend and grew pale in the face. It wasn't exactly a smart idea to get in the middle of an argument between Rin and Len. Kaito opened his mouth to protest. "But Miku! I-I can't! I'm not in the mood for dying. Why don't we send Gakupo-kun out there instead?!"

The Eggplant lover's eyes grew wide from overhearing Kaito's statement. "Nononono. No thank you! Remember the last time I got in between those two?! Rin gave me a black eye, and Len broke my arm. I am not going out there!.." Gakupo said in a nervous tone. Before any more ideas could be put out there, the rest of the gang could see chairs and tables flying across the backstage.

"And you're pretty annoying too, brat!"

"You've said that to me about a million times already! Grow up and get some new insults, shota boy!" Rin teased.

Len was about to lose it. All of his nerve and sanity was slowly slipping away, and everyone could see it. Luka was rubbing her temples in an irritated manner. Before something serious broke out, she stood up, walked over to the blondes, and gave them both a firm, hard shove.

"That is _**ENOUGH**_! I, as well as the rest of the group am sick and tired of your constant fighting and BS! Jesus, give it a rest for a least _**ONE**_ day!"

Both Kagamines stood still, speechless and silent. If a pin was to drop at this very moment, they would hear it. Rin looked down and grit her teeth before storming out of the room and into the Vocaloid limo. Len watched the orange loving girl as she left. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Luka cocked her head to face Len and while placing her arms akimbo. "You know, this is all your fault.." She mentioned calmly. "Tch, whatever," was they reply the pinkette received.

Len tried to play it cool and act as if he didn't care, but he did. He remembered exactly what happened to make his, and Rin's relationship turn sour. He began to play the memory in his mind, for it was still fresh and easy to remember.

* * *

(Flashback to last year)

It was a sunny, spring afternoon at _**Crypton high**_. Almost nearing the end of the freshman year for the Kagamines. Rin and Len were the best of friends, like nothing could ever come between them, but that all changed.

Despite their friendship, Len was a total player, and a womanizer. He could make any girl fall for him in an instant. Once Len grew tired of the girl, he would break her heart and throw her away like an old toy. He was an ignorant jerk, who only cared about himself.. And Rin, of course.

On that day, something came over Len. He had finally started to notice his best friend. He saw her in a way he had never seen her before. Every single feature and thing about her, he started to think about.

Her slender figure, her smooth, creamy skin, her golden blonde hair, her adorable face, her sweet voice, and most of all, her beautiful deep sea eyes. To him, her eyes were his favorite feature. They were so big and alluring. He could stare into them for days if Rin let him.

That was when his daydream was disturbed..

That very girl walked into the classroom. He short skirt showed off her amazing legs perfectly. Her hair was in its usual style, and her signature bow was right where it should be. Rin just wasn't Rin if she didn't wear her big, poofy, white bow.

The banana loving boy felt his heart race. His face was a blushing red mess. He could feel his cheeks burning up from the sight of her. He quickly buried his face in his arms and pretended to sleep.

The young vocaloid took her seat, right next to her friend. She giggle a tad, and poked Lens adorable pony tail. "Falling asleep before class again, I see?" She stated cheerfully.

All of Len's cool had been lost. His entire face turned a deep crimson and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he was nervous. In a choppy whisper, he replied "Y-yeah.. Didn't get enough sleep last n-night.."

"Ugh, Len! What did I tell you about writing songs all night long? You know that isn't good for you! It isn't good for anyone.. You're totally sleep deprived!" Rin shouted full of compassion and concern for her dear friend.

This only made the shota boy even more nervous. He was touched by Rin's worry over him.

"Oh, I'll be fine, don't you worry.." He tried to play it off like it wasn't even a huge deal, but to Rin, it was. She wanted to say something, but decided against it. She didn't want to nag or pester him.

The next few hours dragged by ever so slowly. The entire time, Len couldn't keep his priorities straight. He couldn't focus on his work, and he couldn't focus on girls. All he could think about was Rin.

'Should I tell her I like her? Should I use my famous pick-up lines? Should I not say anything at all..?' He thought to himself.

***Ring Ring***

The bell for last period, finally over.. Len gathered all of his thoughts before exiting the room. He decided that it was time to use his charm in order to win the heart of his best friend.

And that plan backfired terribly.

He gathered all of his courage and walked over to dear Rin. He turned her to face him and took her into his arms. A faint blush appeared on her face. Rin sweetly wrapped her arms back around Len, not thinking anything of his sudden action.

Shota boy, Len-Len pulled away from her, grabbing her shoulders tight. The blonde girl looked deeply into his eyes. "Len, wha-?" The boy put his finger to her soft lips to silence her.

"Shh, Rin. Let me talk.."

She obeyed.. "Rin, we've known each other for a long time.. And I've decided to make you my girl. You're smoking hot and we'd look real good together." He cooed smoothly.

Rin pushed away from him harshly.

"What?! Yo- UGH! YOU JERK!" She gave him a slap across the face. A look or sadness and hurt took over.

"Because we'll look good together..? Is that the only reason you want to be with me?! I don't want to be another one of your toys, Len!"

"Rin, I-!"

"NO! Let me finish..." The girl said as tear filled her eyes. "How could you, Len? How could you even think of using me like that? We're supposed to be best friends..." She breathed in a un easy manner before speaking once more.

"Len, I do love you.. Well, I DID love you, but I didn't want to be asked out like this.. I wanted it to be sincere.. Not only because you think I'm 'smoking hot,' or because we'll look good together. What if a prettier girl comes along? Or what if you get tired of me? Are you going to cast me away like every other girl you've dated? I wanted to wait until you grew out of this womanizer phase.. But apparently, it's too late."

And before Len could reply to Rin's hurtful words, she turned away, and vanished with a destroyed heart.

Len was left there. Mouth gaped, and eyes wide as ever. There was no way he would do that to her.. He was going to change himself FOR HER. He punched the wall, feeling nothing but utter disgust.

He couldn't believe that she'd think THAT low of him. He admitted to himself that he could have worded his statement differently, but that doesn't change the fact that he'd never try to hurt her. What he felt for her was deeper then anything he had ever felt for another woman.

From that day forward, he swore to himself that he hated Rin, but.. Does he, really? Or is that all just a lie to mask his true feelings for her..?

* * *

(End of flashback)

Len snapped back into reality, looking around to see that no one was there anymore. Not even Luka.

He ran outside to see the limo still parked outside, waiting for the blonde to get inside. He wondered how long he had been standing in that room, but obviously, it couldn't have been too long, otherwise, they would have left already.

The driver opened the car door and motioned him to get inside "Mr. Kagamine.." He said with a grin as he raised a brow. Len stepped inside of the limo, seating himself right in the middle of Aoki and SeeU. Len tried his best to ignore all the eyes that were now glued on him, including Rin.

(About an hour later)

The ride wasn't too long, but still quiet and painful. The two blondes remained completely silent, not even taking a glance at each other. Everyone else felt the need to talk ever so quietly among themselves. They could still feel the unforgivable hatred.

Everyone scurried out of the limo as quickly as they could, leaving the two mirror images all alone. Rin's eyes were tightly shut. Arms folded over her chest, and legs crossed. She kept tightly to herself. When she no longer heard the chatter of her peers, she opened one of her eyes, being faced with none other than her worst nightmare, Len.

She wasn't in the mood for another fight, so before she could let her rage take control, she exited the limo as well. As she walked up to the beautiful mansion, she head the foot steps of the man she hated most. This only made her walk faster.

Everyone else was already inside. Luka was cooking dinner, Miku was trying to prevent Kaito from eating all of the ice cream, Meiko was in the living room getting drunk, and everyone else was up in their rooms, waiting patiently for food.

Rin began to shiver from the cold of winter, and the snow that kept hitting her flawless skin. She cursed herself for not bringing a sweater.

"So, is that it? You're not going to say a word to me?" Len called out to her as he stood perfectly still in the pure white snow.

"What reason would I have for talking to you?"

"Because you left out previous argument unfinished, my dear." Len said as a wide smirk took hold of his features. Rin shook her head in disbelief and turned herself to face the boy. She looked completely and utterly annoyed.

Rin didn't say anything. Instead, she just stared Len down, feeling nothing but a burning passion of disgust for him.

"Do you always leave things half-done, Rinny, darling?"

"What the hell are yo-?"

Len cut her off.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, girl. You're a lot of things, Rin, but one of them isn't stupid."

"Who are YOU to say what I am and what I'm not?" Rin questioned while pointing to her chest and taking a few steps closer to the male blonde as he beckoned her with his words.

"Rin.. That day I wanted to set things straight with you. I wanted to apologize, but you didn't give me the time of day."

"That's because you aren't even worth the time of day. Why would I allow myself to get stressed out so you can feed me some bullshit apology?"

"...You know what, Rin.. I'm done. I'm sick and tired of trying with you. It just makes no god damn sense. You're making me run in circles over here, and for what purpose? You don't even want to listen to me." Len finished then rushed into the mansion. It's almost as if Rin could detect hurt in his voice.

Rin pondered about what he said. 'Was I wrong to not hear him out?' She began to question her own actions against her old friend. She even questioned if she did, in fact leave things half-done.

All the frustration was beginning to get to her. She grunted under her breath before storming inside. By the time she got to her room and attempted to lay off some steam, dinner was called, but she didn't even bother going downstairs. She was far too depressed for food.. Even too depressed for oranges.

(Downstairs in the dining room)

The gang was gathered together, getting ready to eat the delicious smelling food Luka had prepared.

"Wait.." The tuna lover called out. "We're missing one.." Everyone began to sulk as they turned to Len.

He blinked a few times before responding to their intense stares, "What?!"

"This is all of your fault, you know.." Neru said as she continued to tap away on her phone.

"Who asked you?!" Banana boy said as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"UGHHHHH, Shut up, shut up, shut up! I will not listen to anymore fighting tonight!" Nekoruma shouted. Everyone looked in surprise. She was the last one any Vocaloid would expect to shout out like that.

"LEN! Go up to Rin's room, and tell her that dinner is ready, RIGHT NOW!" Neko continued to scream. Len wasn't up for talking back to her. She sounded serious. Len did as he was told and ran up to the blonde's room.

Len carelessly knocked on the door once before entering. Rin's eyes fluttered opened and the first thing she saw, she wished she didn't.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO COME IN MY-"

"Dinner's ready, Jeez woman, calm down.. They won't eat without you." Len said as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh.. Whatever. Just get out of my room. I'll be right there."

"Ohhhh no, I am not leaving unless you come with me. I am NOT going to be scolded by Nekoruma again."

The small girl took her hand and placed it on her face. Without anything else being said, she made her way to the dining hall.

"Yay, everyone's here now~! Lets eat." Luka chirped, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Sadly, Rin and Len had to sit next to one another, so they tried to make the best of their seating arrangements by just ignoring each other.

(About ten minutes later)

The Vocaloid's were still in the dining room. They were chatting away and having a good time, enjoying each other's company.. That was when he accidentally kicked Rin's foot.

At that time, she had been talking to Tone Rion, SeeU, and Mayu. She paused dead in her sentence and cocked her head towards the shota, who was talking among the group of Neru, Kaito, Haku, and Miku.

Rin took her foot and pushed it right along his backside "Don't kick me!" She shouted in irritation.

"Kick you? I didn't kick you!" Lenny responded, then chucked a large spoon-full of banana split at her. "And don't kick me either!"

"Oh no, here we go again." Everyone said under their breath.

Before long, a harsh food fight broke out. All the Vocaloids were getting hit with food. Luka was trying her best not to lose it, but as soon as a piece of her precious tuna was slapped across her face, she lost every fiber of sanity she had.

"I'VE HAD IT!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. "I am so FUCKING sick of all the fighting between you two.. Enough already! You know what, I'm sending you two FAR, FAR away until you make nice! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!

The two blondes looked frightened beyond words. They both nodded their heads in unison, not saying a word.

"Go pack your bags.."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? :O I hope it's good? Please review and the next chapter will be up soon. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, Two reviews in one day? I'm shocked. I didn't think I'd get any. :P And I didn't think I'd get any followers either. :O I'm very grateful for your support. Whoever starts to follow or review my story, thank you so very much. ^^ But anyways, time to respond.**

**DarkestThingInTheLight: Lol, thank you! I wouldn't call this story perfect, but I appreciate the kindness. And I promise that I won't abandon this story. x3**

**TheSapphireRose: I'm glad I was able to grab your attention. ^^ I uploaded this as fast as I could because of you guys. Thank you so much. c:**

**P.s., I'm terribly sorry for not updating yesterday. I was extremely busy, and by the time I got home, it was late and I couldn't finish the chapter without falling asleep. That's why I rushed to finish as soon as I woke up this morning. **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Now, on to the story! ^o^**

Chapter 2`

"Go pack your bags.." Luka had barked in a cold, harsh tone while pointing a finger towards the staircase, beckoning them to their separate rooms.

The whole room fell painfully silent. The two blondes were too afraid to even take one step. For they feared that one wrong move could mean the end of their 15 years in this world. It's hard to fathom how scary Luka could be when she wanted to be.

"Well.. What are you two doing? Don't just stand here! Go, NOW!"

The orange and banana lover screeched in fright before zooming up to their rooms. They weren't exactly up for challenging Luka.. Especially not now, when she didn't even have full control over her anger.

The rest of the gang could only stared at the distressed pinkette. They didn't know if they should have been fleeing for their lives as well, or if they should continue to sit in the dining room.

"... It's okay, guys. It's not like I'm mad at you. Do whatever you want. I'll just be up in my room, looking for a place for those two blondes."

Rin was sulking in her room while she packed her things. She was the furthest thing from thrilled to go on a trip with her rival.. And she didn't even know how long they'd be there. Rin was seriously depressed.

"Great."

She mumbled under her breath as she tried to stay as calm as she possibly could. The only thing that cheered Rin up was the fact that Len was probably just as miserable as she is. She wanted nothing more than the suffering of her old friend.

An hour or so had passed since Luka had harshly scolded the two. Rin heard a knock at the door and let out a sigh of sheer annoyance.

"If you're not Len, then come in.." Rin warned in a hushed tone.

The blonde didn't bother looking at the door. She was too lost in a train of thought as she decided on what she would bring on this unknown trip.

"Almost done?" A soothing and deep female voice said. She entered the room and looked down at the girl. Her eyes and heart were filled with sympathy and compassion for Rin. She knew what she had been though, and could only imagine how painful it was, and how much the memory burned in her chest.

"Are you okay..?" Luka whispered as she drew herself closer to the blonde. She settled herself next to the girl and came down to her level as she packed away.

"I guess I am."

Luka started to feel bad for yelling at her back in the dining room. It wasn't her fault that she and Len couldn't get along. She knew she was being hard on her, and it wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, but I SHOULD have been more considerate to your feelings."

Rin put her hand on her head as it began to painfully throb. She glanced away from her pink haired friend, and looked at her orange-colored bed. She honestly didn't want to start a conversation about last years incident.

"Ugh, Luka, I really don't feel like talking about Len righ-"

"But that's the problem, Rinny!" Luka shouted as she flailed her arms. She was worried about poor Rin's feelings.

The orange loving girl looked shocked at Luka's sudden burst of concern. She thought it would be best to let her talk instead of protesting. She did have to admit. though, she was still upset about the thing, despite it happening a whole year prior to this moment. Rin sometimes found it pathetic that she was still hung up about it. She was almost sure that Len didn't care. Why would he? He has the ability to get any girl to fall hopelessly in love with him, and when he was finished with her, he would find another girl's heart to pry on.

"You'll never feel better if you don't talk about your feelings! You're hurting inside and it's clear to see."

"Listen, Luka.. I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't want it. I just want to finish packing. So, where are earth are me and that beast going?"

Luka decided that is was no use. Everyone knew that Rin was stubborn, and that she wouldn't listen to reason.

"England."

Rin nodded understandingly. She didn't even want to take this trip with Len, but she had always wanted to visit England again. They had gone once for a fall concert, but it's not like Rin could even enjoy her time there. She was happy that she'd at least get one thing out of this trip.

"Sound great." She said while trying to force a smile.

Luka knew Rin would be happy about this. She wanted to at least try to make her feel at ease. Luka stood up and walked towards the bedroom door, but before leaving, she cocked her head to face the younger girl one more time.

"You and Len leave tomorrow morning, so try to go to sleep soon.. I'll be checking up on the other one to see what he's up to."

With that being said, the door was shut and Rin was left in silence.

(Time jump to the next morning)

It was about 6:00 am, Rin and Len had to be on their flight to England at 9:00. The closest airport was about an hour away, so their wasn't much time to get everything together. Especially since Rin hadn't even started getting ready yet, and the two blondes haven't even did everything that needed to be done in the air port before their departure.

As smoothly and as quietly as he could, Len snuck into Rin's room. He wasn't surprised to see that she was still asleep. He rolled his eyes and face palmed himself before drawing himself closer to the sleeping beauty.

"Hey.. Hey, princess." He said in a sarcastic while poking her arm.

"It's time to get up, princess Rin. Lord knows that all girls take forever to get ready, so I'd suggest that you rush it. We ain't got much time."

Rin's eyes fluttered opened, though, her vision was blurred, she could faintly tell that someone she knew very well was right in front of her. The high-pitched male voice only made things more clear to her.

When the girl regained full consciousness, what she saw made her entire mood turn sour.

Rin usually had an orange hidden underneath her road roller pillow. Her first instinct was to take it out and attempted to chuck it at the ignorant boy.

Before she got a chance to hit him square in the face, he put his hands up in defense and called out in protest.

"Whoa! Calm down, woman. You need to start getting ready, and fast! We don't got much time, so try not to take forever, doing what you chicks do."

"Are we really gonna start this early in the morning? Just get out of my room, Len!"

"Pfft, whatevs."

Before Rin could get over heated with anger, she got out of bed and rushed to get herself ready. Take a shower, get dressed, wash hair, do makeup, make sure everything needed was safely packed away.. Ugh, so much to do in so little time. But eventually, it all got done, and it only took an hour and a half.

Things were about to get a little heated..

"RIN! We seriously need to go! What the hell is going on?!" Len scolded while barging in her room.

"Look, I'm ready! Don't rush me."

"Rin, I'm just as upset about this trip as you are, but we need to hurry."

"Pssh, whatever. I can take my time if I want to, and their ain't nothin' you can do to stop me, shota."

"What did you just call me..?"

"Shota boy, Len-Len. Shota boy, Len-Len!" Rin teased in the most obnoxious way possible. Len's entire face turned red with anger.

"How many goddamn time do I have to tell you not to call me that, you stupid bitch?!" Len screeched to the top of his lungs. The deeply offended girl looked down with so much rage and hurt in her eyes. Before Len got a chance to say another word, the girl stormed out of her own room, leaving the male blonde in it. He sucked his teeth and shrugged as if nothing phased him.

(Downstairs)

Rin shot herself into the hall of the giant Vocaloid manner, and out the door. Tears of frustration and rage soaked her face as she sat inside of the huge, fancy limo. The only one who was able to witness the poor girl's sadness was Gumi. Rin and her were very close so she felt a strong sense of protection over her dear friend.

The green haired girl raced out of the mansion and into the limo to see what had upset her, even though Gumi already had a general idea.

"Rin! Are you alright?!"

Was what Gumi said while embracing her in a tight hug. Rin has hugged her back, just as tightly as she continued to silently sob. Rin felt stupid and weak for crying, but she didn't have to worry in front of Gumi. The blonde knew that the carrot lover would always have her back.

"Look, Gumi, it isn't a huge deal.. Just Len and his crap again."

".. That's all I needed to hear."

Gumi said as she let go of Rin. She stepped outside of the limo, about to give a certain shota a piece of her mind.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The small blonde girl called out to her best friend. Before the greenette could reach the inside of the mansion, Rin grabbed her arm, as if to stop her.

"I'm tired of that boy doing whatever he wants to you, and thinks he can just get away with it."

Rin knew it was useless to go against Gumi, her mind was set, and that was that.

She slipped her hand away from her friend's arm. She didn't want to argue with anyone else, especially not one of her best friends. Gumi raced into the house and almost bumpped into just the man she wanted to talk to.

"Boy, I need to have a word with you.. You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?''

"Oh, is this about that she-beast in the limo?" Len chuckled.

Okay, now Gumi was furious. No one was allowed to talk about her best friend that way. She grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and harshly pushed him into the wall.

"Listen pretty boy, and listen well! I'll only say this once, and you better not forget it.."

Len was caught off guard by the girl's strength. It's as if she was super human, but he still tried his very best to keep his cool.

"Don't you dare hurt my Rin ever again, because if you do, you'll have to answer to me, and it WON'T be a walk in the park." She spat as she let him go and went up into her room.

Len grunted as he fixed his shirt. He busted through the limo doors and was accompanied by a girl who had just looked like she was sobbing in the corner of the big car. She had her legs pressed against her chest, and her arms wrapped tightly around them. The boy looked at her as a sudden wave of realization washed over him. Instead of him being his jerky and arrogant self, he actually understood Rin's feelings, but, it was far too early to even think about talking to her, which made the ride to the air port so much more painful.

Everyone had already said their goodbyes before they were driven to the air port. Luckily, it was quite empty today. The two stars weren't in the mood for screaming fans, or putting on a show.

They checked in a few of their bags and took a few to carry on the plane. Security checks and metal detectors wasn't all that bad, but their was still small slap fight between the two Vocaloids.

Once all that had been done, they raced to catch their plain on time. Rin and Len caught it by the skin of their teeth, but the bright side was, they had the very best seats in the house.. Even better then first class flyers.

Just before the plane to England took off, the usual safety announcements went off. After that, another one had been made that both Rin and Len wished was never announced.

"And before we take off, I felt that everyone should know that we have two very important people flying with us today." The piolet said in a cheerful tone.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the Vocaloids! Well, we have the loveable blondes, Rin and Len Kagamine flying with us in the VIP area!"

Those very two blondes stood there with wide eyes.. The glanced at one another as the entire plane began to shake with screams of the fans.

"OH GOD!" The both yelled in unison. They prayed that some form of a body-guard was standing right outside of the VIP area.

Thankfully, someone was there to protect them. Nowadays, fans are ruthless. They'd do just about anything to see their idols. Rin and Len were over joyed that they'd be able to relax on their trip.

(Small time jump)

About an hour had passed from departure. Fans stopped attempting to pass the guard, and all was quiet.

Rin had been playing video games, and Len just 'chilled' while listening to music. He opened his eyes and peaked at his mirror image. She's still just as adorable as she was the day he broke her heart.

He thought that maybe it would be a good time to break the silence that went on between them.

"Rin?.. Hey, Rin!" He snapped his fingers in her ear.

"WHAT?!"

Len took his hand away from her quickly and grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Tch, never mind. I wanted to talk because this trip is dull, and I thought you'd make for good company, but I guess not."

"I don't even want to talk to you right now, Len. I mean, why would I? You hurt me." She turned back to her game, pretending to play it.

"You are way too sensitive for your own good. You'd never be able to handle the real world. What would you do without Vocaloid to take care of your ass?"

Rin was trying her best to ignore Len. She really didn't want to fight. Rin knew that is wasn't good for her. She wasn't about to let him get to her, so she plugged in her headphones and started playing "Meltdown." At this point, it felt like she was about to have one.

_**This town, alone, I feel it like a brilliant light**_  
_**My ether dreams, so cold I fall numb.**_  
_**The edge of morning cutting through my sleepless night**_  
_**This fantasy begins to fade.**_

_**My lantern dims as it starves for oil,**_  
_**But still a fire burns deep in my chest.**_  
_**I feel the heat, my blood soon to boil,**_  
_**If only lies could cure the flames from my breast.**_

_**That night I dream of wrapping my hands 'round your neck,**_  
_**I fight the glare of the sun as it pours into me, flowing freely,**_  
_**Tears from my eyes form watery specks,**_  
_**on your cheeks. Pain as you struggle, you're gasping for air.**_

_**I'll Let my reactor meltdown,**_  
_**So I can dive into the core,**_  
_**Just let me cry,**_  
_**And all my pain will surrender to the radiating blue glow,**_  
_**Please let my reactor meltdown,**_  
_**and I will dive into the core,**_  
_**Just let it go,**_  
_**I want the light to destroy me so that I can be at peace once more.**_

_**I'm standing on the edge of a balcony,**_  
_**The sound of shoes still climbing the stairs,**_  
_**is distant but the sky is near with agony,**_  
_**It glares at me from window panes.**_

_**The twilight scatters blazing with stars,**_  
_**The sun is red with fire that burns in my eyes.**_  
_**The light is fading, sky growing dark,**_  
_**My world is wounded, little by little, dying.**_

_**One night I dream of clasping my hands 'round your throat,**_  
_**beneath an open window, the breeze it chills me, slowly kills me.**_  
_**You speak the words that I left in my note,**_  
_**They flow like froth from your lips, deserted and dry.**_

_**I'll let my reactor meltdown,**_  
_**So I can dive into the core,**_  
_**Just let me fly,**_  
_**All my memories fading, melting in the glowing light.**_  
_**Just let my reactor meltdown,**_  
_**For I must dive into the core,**_  
_**I want to feel,**_  
_**As I did in the time of my sleeping eternity.**_

_**The time-keep's hands,**_  
_**Are ceaseless as the crowd expands,**_  
_**On the TV show,**_  
_**But I cannot understand,**_  
_**The echo of the growing murmur,**_  
_**The nagging laughter,**_  
_**people that I don't recognize.**_

_**Allegro, Agita,**_  
_**My ears are ringing. I can't make it stop.**_  
_**Allegro, Agita,**_  
_**My ears keep on ringing please don't let it stop.**_

_**Last night I dreamed of everyone suddenly gone,**_  
_**But I remained, abandoned, the air grew heavy, crushing me,**_  
_**The night fell silent with no hope for dawn,**_  
_**The empty weight of nothing is suffocating!**_

_**I'll let my reactor meltdown,**_  
_**So I can dive into the core,**_  
_**And I will fly,**_  
_**I feel that now I must vanish, I know that I've got to try.**_  
_**Please let my reactor meltdown,**_  
_**So I can dive into the core,**_  
_**And I will die,**_

_**For a morning without me is all that I have left to give to my perfect world.**_

_**Now I am fine..**_

The song ends and Rin falls into a deep sleep..

(Arrival at England)

By the time Rin awoke, they had already landed and was being shook awake by her enemy. It has already been 20 minutes upon landing, and Rin wasn't exactly the easiest person in the world to wake up.

"RIN! GET UP ALREADY."

The girl slapped his hands away from her and groaned as loud as she possibly could.

"Would you shut up! I'm awake.."

Rin rubbed her eyes as Len stood straight, placing his hand on his hips. He wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Well, it's about time. Do you have any idea how long it took me to wake you up? You owe me, woman." The banana boy warned as he left his partner/rival behind.

Orange girl grabbed her carry-on and chased Len. They received their other bags ans headed out of the air port. A large limo and more fans waited for them outside. Time to put on an act..

Rin and Len quickly took hold of each other's hands, looking as happy as could be. Before long, they were driving away from the crowded port as people began to chase the car all the way to their fancy hotel.

Yep.. This was going to be the start of an interesting adventure.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was it good? I hope it was. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter ^^ I know this one might not be that good because I rushed a little. I'm very sorry for that. :o Anyways, please review! ^U^ **


End file.
